Binders Keepers
by RubberDuckii
Summary: Books are turning up in Ginny Weasley's book shop that don't belong; illegal books about Dark Magic. What will she do when the person investigating the situation is determined to prove her guilty? Post-Hogwarts I've reposted an updated version of ch.3!
1. Binders Keepers

A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't be mean when you review...since of course you'll review, right??? Right now I'm working on getting a beta- reader so I only have up to chapter 3 done (as of 9/10/03) so if you would like to be a beta-reader for meeeeeee please e-mail me!! Anyway, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red,violets are blue, I own nothing (of Harry Potter), so please don't sue. (I could also use a disclaimer for that...I think shang-wombat made it up).  
  
Summary: Books are turning up in Ginny Weasley's book shop that don't belong; illegal books about Dark Magic. What will she do when the person investigating the situation is determined to prove her guilty? *Post- Hogwarts *D/G  
  
Chapter 1: Binders Keepers  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up with a start. What's that noise? was her first thought through the fog clouding her brain. She got out of her bed as silently as possible and padded towards the door, wand drawn. She pulled the door open and... Drache, her cat, meowed at her. Ginny let out a sigh of relief and picked him up.  
  
"Geez, cat! You scared me half to death."  
  
She set the cat on her bed and trudged her way to the adjoining bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Ginny lived in a low-budget flat in London, next door to Colin Creevey. Right after she and Colin graduated, they decided to moved in. Ginny had immediately begun searching for the perfect place to put a book shop of her own. Five months later, a store came up for rent right next to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and was able to lease the store for nineteen galleons a month. When Ginny was still at Hogwarts, she had planned and saved all the money she received so she was able to pay for the shop and the books to stock it. Now, at twenty-one, Ginny was in charge of a thriving new and used bookstore which she named Binders Keepers.  
  
After Ginny took a quick shower, she pulled on a dark green robe with gold trim that brought out the color of her brown, walnut-shaped eyes. Looking in the mirror above the sink, Ginny examined her perfect, creamy complexion and the dusting of freckles across her nose. People said she was beautiful but she never paid much attention to them.  
  
Ginny was brushing out her long red hair, when she heard someone knock on the front door. She set her brush down on the sink ledge and walked to the door.  
  
Opening the door, she saw Colin leaning against the post. He smiled when he saw Ginny.  
  
"Good morning Bright Eyes. Getting ready for work?"  
  
"Yeah, I just got out of the shower," Ginny said, smiling at the name he called her. "I actually had warm water today!"  
  
Colin laughed. "Well if you're still getting ready, I'll get to the point. Will you have dinner with me tonight?" he asked, not looking her in the eye.  
  
"Oh Colin, I have a lot of work to do tonight. I'm sorry. We can go some other time though," she said, her smile fading a bit.  
  
"OK, that's cool. I guess I'll see you later then. Have a great day and don't work too hard!" Colin said and with a pop, he apparated to work.  
  
Ginny closed the door and went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready for work.  
  
At 7:05, Ginny apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Passing the bar, she headed towards the back door. When Ginny reached it, she saw someone get up and walk slowly towards her. She quickly opened the door and closed it with a thud. Taking out her wand, she tapped the correct brick and sped through the archway into the throng of people moving about in Diagon Alley.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy leaned casually against the bar of the Leaky Cauldron waiting for the littlest weasel to come in. Taking his boss's advice, he dressed in a black cloak with the hood up. He had told Draco to "be inconspicuous" as well as shouting "Constant vigilance, my boy, constant vigilance!" at him.  
  
After his father's death and the war against the Dark Lord ended, making Harry Potter the magnificent and courageous hero once again, Draco became an Auror. He was a skilled dueler and excelled in almost all branches of magic, which allowed his promotion into the work field quickly. His ability, did, of course, excluded Divination which Draco found to be quite dull and a load of dragon manure.  
  
Three weeks ago Draco was assigned to lead an investigation of Miss Weasley's book shop, Binders Keepers. Allegedly, she was currently hiding books of powerful Dark Magic within her store. At first, Draco didn't believe the little Weasley could do such a thing, that was, until mounds and mounds of evidence had come in, making her look remarkably guilty. He remembered gladly taking the job, wanting to stain the reputation of the perfect, virtuous Weasleys.  
  
A flash of deep red hair focused him on the job at hand. Dang, she turned out good! Holy...what am I thinking?! Snap out of it Draco, snap out of it. She's a poor, dirty weasel. Shaking his head he stood straighter, noticing she was about to open the back door. He started to slowly make his way through the early morning crowd. He had been told to follow her so he could monitor her behavior and her routine.  
  
She must've noticed he thought as she nervously started walking faster. Draco picked up his pace a little, moving people out of his way with a mere glare. He got to the door fifteen seconds after her, but he was too late; the gate to Diagon Alley was closing behind her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Fry," Ginny said to a sweet elderly woman who had just walked into the book shop.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny dear. I was wondering if you could help me find a book called 'The Seer Within'."  
  
"We can go take a look in the Divination section," Ginny replied, walking around the counter. "Follow me."  
  
As Ginny and Mrs. Fry got to the back of the store, a voice coming from the door of the shop yelled, "Virginia Anne Weasley, you are under arrest by order of the Department of Mysteries for harboring illegal books of Dark Magic. Please step towards the front of the store."  
  
Alarmed, Ginny quickly went to the front of the store and there stood Draco Malfoy with his silver-blonde hair reflecting the sun that was coming in through the door.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Miss... Weasley," Draco said with distaste. "You are under arrest..." Draco started to say when Ginny interrupted.  
  
"I am NOT harboring illegal books! You can even search the shop. I'm innocent!" she shouted.  
  
"Your store will be searched, don't fret, but for now I suggest you come quietly with me. I'm taking you to the Ministry."  
  
"Adligo!" Draco shouted and ropes wound themselves around her hands.  
  
~~~ 


	2. Globus Obtego

"Keep walking little Weasel," instructed Draco.  
  
"Well, it would be easier to walk if you weren't dragging me!" She spat back. Draco just rolled his eyes, but slowed a little so not to drag her as much.  
  
As they walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, Draco heard the shoppers along the street whispering things like, "Isn't that the Weasley girl? You know Arthur's daughter," and "You always have to watch out for the silent ones." Yet Ginny held her head high.  
  
Just like the convicted Death Eaters, they always kept their heads high when they were being led away to Azkaban Draco thought. Draco hated everything that had to do with Dark Magic. When he was a student at Hogwarts, Draco kept up the act of "spoiled Death Eaters son" and "future Death Eater" because that was what was expected of him by his father. Lucius had spies within Hogwarts including some of the Slytherin students and if he put one toe out of line, he would've been beaten senseless and thrown into the dungeons on summer break. But when his father was killed by an Auror in the Final Battle, Draco was free, free to decide what he wanted to do with his own life. He chose to fight for everything his malevolent father was against, making him a persistent and fierce Auror, hating the scum that was taken in for dealings with evil.  
  
Realizing he had shown Ginny kindness by slowing down, he jerked her closer to him and picked up his pace.  
  
--------  
  
Ginny let out a soft gasp as Draco yanked her forward, causing her to stumble. Oh how she hated Malfoy!  
  
Draco was leading Ginny back towards the Leaky Cauldron where there was a transporter to the Ministry.  
  
Now, in the post-Voldemort world, everyone was joyful but extremely cautious. Any handlings in Dark Magic was considered to be the highest offense of the Magical Law. Most witches and wizards weren't even treated to a fair trial for fear of letting a guilty person go free, leaving them to become the next Dark Lord, and there were a few attempts at doing just that.  
  
Maybe I could just pretend to fall and grab my wand out of his pocket, undo the ropes, and then escape! Thought Ginny, but then there was another little voice in her mind saying, Running won't gain anything. If I run and they catch me, I'll be immediately thrown into Azkaban and more than likely without a trial.  
  
Buuuuuuuuuut if I can undo myself, get to my dad, and tell him I'm innocent, we could work everything out. After all, there have been people who've run that ended up being proved innocent.  
  
Yeah, but after he was dead the reasonable voice chimed in.  
  
Well, it's worth a try. Besides, being accused of any Dark Magic you barely get a trial anyway, it's not like I'd really miss out on anything...  
  
"Don't even try to escape Weasley, I would hunt you down faster than you can say 'dementor' and make sure you never see past the walls of Azkaban again," Draco said, interrupting her desperate thoughts.  
  
Putting on an impassive face, Ginny said, "What are you talking about Ferret Face? Do I look stupid to you? Oh wait, I suppose I don't considering the way your Slytherin friends..."  
  
Draco stopped and glared down at her. "Shut up, Weasley. You might want to show me some respect considering that I will be presenting your case to Fudge," he said with a vicious sneer on his handsome face making her believe every word he said about hunting her down.  
  
But her brave Gryffindor nature took over and Ginny took her chance. Ramming into him, Ginny grasped her wand between her bound hands and shouted "Laxo!", freeing her of the rope. Having the advantage over the stunned Malfoy, Ginny took off down the cobblestone path, weaving in and out of the witches and wizards milling there way around Diagon Alley. Hearing Draco yelling somewhere from behind her, she darted down Knockturn Alley looking for a shop where she could hide and use the Floo Network (which was harder to track people in). Quickly scanning the signs of the shops, Ginny raced into a dark, dingy shop called Noises Of The Night.  
  
At once, Ginny could tell there were many secrets of this shop. One not being so secret and that was that this shop still harbored illegal objects of Dark Magic.  
  
I wonder how this shop is still open and I get arrested! And I am completely innocent !  
  
"What is an upstanding woman like yourself doing in Knockturn Alley?" asked a soft, gravely male voice.  
  
Ginny whirled around so fast she almost lost her balance. "Ex-excuse me? I can't see you sir."  
  
"I know why you are here m'lady. You need to escape from the Malfoy boy, do you not?" Totally ignoring her unease.  
  
"What? How did you know?" Ginny asked, shocked.  
  
"That does not matter. I do have this," said the old man, still in the corner. His pale, spindly hand held out an exquisite crystal ball. "Do you know what this is, m'dear?"  
  
"N-no sir," Ginny said, fascinated by the tiny object in the man's hand.  
  
"This, puella, this is a Globus Obtego, a concealing ball. You close it in your hand like this," he closed his hand around the ball, "say the spell, and you will become invisible. The Globus Obtego works just like an invisibility cloak. Would you like to take it m'dear?"  
  
"I couldn't possibly..." Ginny stammered out.  
  
"Take it," the old man said, stepping towards her and into the dim light, revealing a frail man around Dumbledore's age with a shocking amount of wild white hair. "Take it," he repeated. "It will be of no charge to you and it is of no use to me."  
  
Ginny hesitantly reached forward, still hypnotized by the beauty of the little ball, and took it out of his hand.  
  
"The spell is Occaeco. Hurry child, for the Dragon quickly pursues."  
  
Ginny closed her hand around the ball, said the spell, and vanished from the shopkeepers sight.  
  
"Thank you sir," Ginny said. And with that, Ginny slipped out the door. Walking quickly but silently along, Ginny saw a flash of silver-blonde hair and picked up her pace, going in the opposite direction of Draco.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
As the Weasley girl left his shop, the old man stripped himself of the life- like mask and the tattered robes and threw them nonchalantly across the room.  
  
Letting out a quiet laugh, he exited the shop.  
  
e mask and the tattered robes and threw them nonchalantly across the room.  
  
Letting out a quiet laugh, he exited the shop. 


	3. The Letter and The Floo Powder

Chapter 3: The Letter and the Floo Powder  
  
Draco couldn't believe that the Weasely brat had gotten away from him! When she had run off, he had been momentarily frozen in shock by her bold (and stupid) move. But after a few seconds, he began to run after her. Ginny, being a slender girl, had slid through the crowd quickly. The only thing to guide him had been flashes of her wild, trademark hair.  
  
Draco sped up when he saw Ginny turn down Knockturn Alley. No matter what her dealings in Dark Magic were, she was a petite girl and could easily be injured. But why the hell do I care? It's not like I won't hurt her when I get a hold of her! I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I didn't expect her to try to escape when I could see the very idea stirring in her eyes. But when I do get her back I swear to all the gods and goddesses that I will make sure she will never see outside the fortress of Azkaban again. That is if I don't Avada Kedavra her on the spot...  
  
Draco turned into Knockturn Alley and was greeted by a silent, deserted street. Draco cautiously walked down the road as the wind started to pick up and create a haunting sound as it blew through the trees.  
  
If I lose her, Moody will bloody kill me! I'll lose my job, shame myse-  
  
Draco's thoughts ended abruptly when he heard a loud creak up ahead; he saw nothing. Then he caught the sound of a thud followed shortly by another creak and thud. "Who's there?" The noises started and ended again. What the hell? That is definitely not a girl. Definitely not.. The hair on the back of Draco's neck rose, but he started jogging towards the sounds anyway.  
  
Without warning, Draco was shoved from behind and submitted to unconsciousness as his silver-blonde head hit the dirty cobblestone.  
  
------------------  
  
Ginny didn't stop running until she got outside of the Leaky Cauldron and onto the streets of Muggle London. Getting out of Knockturn Alley had been surprisingly simple. All she had to do was watch for the signs and follow their directions. Looking around at the automobiles (Ginny had taken Muggle Studies while attending Hogwarts), Ginny had no idea where to go so she sat down on the curb.  
  
It might not be a good idea to be sitting down. "Dammit!" Ginny burst out. "How do I get myself into this mess? What made the Ministry think I would harbor illegal books. What am I going to do?" Ginny let out a frustrated sigh. More accurately, who is going to help me? I can't do this by myself. Let's see, I can't risk asking my father. He has faced too many inquiries at work to worry about helping me without getting in trouble. Besides, what would my mother do with a husband out of work and a daughter in jail? Ron's too chicken to help. Hermione could, but no, she would take way too long...Dumbledore! But how the hell will I find him? It's summer, he could be anywhere. Not to mention, how I would be able to get wherever he is without getting caught. Ferret Face has probably sent out his whole Auror team after me.  
  
Just then a regal looking owl landed on her shoulder. It too became invisible when it touched her. Taking the letter from around the bird's leg, Ginny read:  
  
Miss V. Weasley,  
  
I do believe that you and I need to have a little chat. I have included instructions on how to get to my office. Good luck Miss Weasley.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
I always knew he was omniscient! Ginny thought with excitement.  
  
In the envelope there was another piece of parchment directing Ginny to go back inside of the Leaky Cauldron and instructing her how to find and use a secret fireplace under a set of stairs. She would use the fireplace to Floo to the professor's office.  
  
"Thank Merlin," Ginny whispered with relief. "Ok, I need to find this staircase and get to the fireplace inside the room inside the staircase." How am I going to do this without looking suspicious? My hair is too vibrant! Muttering a charm to change her hair, which she happened to like, she got up and walked through the door. Her long, black hair attracted no one's atttention. So far so good. With no need for the Globus Obtego right now, she stuffed it into her robe pocket.  
  
The bar was quite dark compared to the bright sun outside, making Ginny's vision blurry. But near the right wall Ginny thought she saw a set of stairs. From Dumbledore's note, that would be where the hidden door was. Carefully, she felt along the stairs searching for the handle. Ginny felt it almost immediately. Maybe I do have some luck!  
  
Inside, the small room had peeling, maroon wallpaper that looked ancient and to the far right, there was a blazing fireplace. On the mantle, there was a small pot of Floo powder just waiting for her to take a pinch. Ginny delicately slipped across the room to the fireplace. Throwing a bit of the powder into the flames, she stepped in and shouted, "Albus Dumbledore's office!"  
  
With a thump, the sooty red head landed on Professor Dumbledore's office floor. A kind voice said, "I've been expecting you, Miss Weasely. Please, have a seat so we can begin."  
  
Ginny got up and brushed herself off and sat in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the professor's desk. "I was very happy to receive your note professor."  
  
"I know Miss Weasley, I know." Dumbledore responded with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
------------------  
  
***Earlier***  
  
The old man's eyes flickered with merriment as he watched the young red haired woman opening a letter from Hogwarts.  
  
His plan was running smoothly...  
  
------------------ 


	4. Find Old Man Switchfoot

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and scholastic and warner bros. Please don't sue me, I have nothing...  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first time signed in at ff.net in forever! I haven't been able to get on the login page so I read the thing on ff.net's homepage about how you have to adjust your browser. Anwyay...here is chapter 4. Sorry its been so long!!  
  
CHAPTER 4 ~ FIND OLD MAN SWITCHFOOT  
  
"Miss Weasley, it has come to my attention that you have been charged with promoting the Dark Arts by harboring illegal books in your store, you accepted an illegal object as means of escape-"  
  
"But!" Ginny started.  
  
"Please let me finish, Miss Weasley," the professor said with a smile. "You accepted the Globus Obtego in order to...vanish... from Mr. Malfoy's care. And the reason you are here, Miss Weasley, is because you think that I can help you prove your innocence."  
  
"Well, yes," Ginny said. He must be able to read minds or something.  
  
"There are a limited number of things I can do for you," Dumbledore started kindly. "You will need to risk a few things in order to start the long process of trying to prove yourself innocent."  
  
"I'm willing to do whatever it takes," Ginny said quickly. I'm determined to do this! Draco Malfoy will not intimidate me again.  
  
"The first thing you must do is search for an old man in the Forbidden Forest. If you are willing to do this, I can give you directions to his cottage in the heart of the forest. I shall also send an owl ahead of you to inform him of your coming."  
  
"The Forbidden Forest? Ginny said weakly. "Will I face a lot of danger?"  
  
"No more than what you faced in the War, Miss Weasley. The defense you learned in preparation for fighting could be very useful to you in case you do face any problems in the forest," Professor Dumbledore said with an encouraging smile.  
  
'The man you will be looking for is named Arnie Switch. Though you might know him as Old Man Switchfoot."  
  
"Old Man Switchfoot? I thought he only lived in the faerie tales my mother told me when I was little." Ginny looked surprised at Old Man Switchfoot's mortality.  
  
Oh yes, Miss Weasley. He is as real as you or me. He will be able to give you very useful information."  
  
Ginny nodded her head. Come on Ginny-girl. You faced a whole group of Death Eaters while you were in the War! Remember? A bunch of stupid animals is all you would encounter. Not that the Death Eaters weren't animal like. I'm a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake and I'm giving myself a bloody pep talk! Oh I'm real brave...  
"All right Professor. I'll go into the Forbidden Forest and find Old Man Switchfoot," Ginny said with determination etched on her face. She would not be afraid! "Do you really think he can help me?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley, I do. You know the stories. A whole village a faeries were save due to his marvelous work with a wand. The town he freed of a severe doxy infestation. And better yet! Switchfoot sleighed two dragons and tamed a werewolf without the wolfsbane potion!" The professor said all this with a look that clearly said he wanted to slay a dragon. But Ginny was reminded of a certain good looking professor from her first year of Hogwarts. The one with blonde hair and sparkling teeth.  
  
"Er...Professor? He won't be anything like Professor Lockhart, will he?" Ginny asked, looking a bit worried.  
  
"No, he won't Miss Weasley. No, he won't," Dumbledore said with a small chuckle.  
  
"But how will his...great accomplishments...and the knowledge behind them, help me prove my innocence in front of the Ministry?" Ginny asked skeptically.  
  
"He has a brilliant mind," was the simple answer Dumbledore gave her.  
  
"But you have a brilliant mind too professor! Why can't you help me?"  
  
"The Forest is an experience that nothing else compares to. You will learn and grow as a person in there and that is why I want you to go," Dumbledore said all this with a pronounced twinkle in his eyes. "And I thank you, Miss Weasley, for you compliment."  
  
"Your welcome," Ginny mumbled.  
  
---  
  
Draco woke up with a start...and a splitting headache. Where am I? And what the hell happened to me? Draco sat all the way up and started to look around through bleary eyes. He was sitting on a very dirty cobblestone street. There were ripped pieces of the Daily Prophet scattered across the street and a plastic wrapper for doxy droppings in the apothecary of Knockturn Alley.  
  
I'm in Knockturn Alley by the looks of things. But why am I on the ground? Then it came to him. He had been walking down the street looking for the brat Weaslette when he had been shoved from behind. I must've hit my head really hard and passed out. If I ever find who did it-  
  
Draco felt a slight pressure on his right shoulder. I do not need a sleazy woman right now. But when Draco looked up, it was just an owl. And the owl had a letter bearing the crest of Hogwarts. What does Snape want now...  
  
Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
  
I, Albus Dumbledore, would like to meet with you in my office as soon as possible. If you would kindly stop trying to track the girl for a minute-  
  
How does Dumbledore know so much?!  
  
I would like to discuss her and her whereabouts. I've already asked Tom, the bartender in the Leaky Cauldron, if you could use a fireplace and his floo powder. He agreed and will be waiting for you.  
  
Hoping to see you soon,  
Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
"Sod it all!" Draco was fuming. "Manipulation if I ever did see it. Making me come because he just knows everything. A job can never be done easily!" Draco shouted all this to the empty street.  
  
I can't believe it. Or wait, maybe I can. Draco thought cynically. No matter how much respect I have...developed...for Dumbledore, he always seems to make things happen his own way. Even when I'm chasing an escapee. Merlin! These were Draco's thoughts as he melded into the throng moving about in Diagon Alley.  
  
A few minutes later Draco stepped into the dimly lit bar that was the Leaky Cauldron. With his confident and purposeful stride, Draco parted the group around the actual bar easily.  
  
"Where's Tom?" Draco asked roughly. The pretty brunette barmaid flushed furiously and said, "I-I'll go get him for you, sir."  
  
"No need, Miss Patil, I'm right here" Tom said with a crooked grin. "I'm assuming you are Draco Malfoy and here on the good professor's orders?"  
  
At this statement, Draco's eyes turned icy. I only take orders from Moody because he's the one that forks over the galleons.  
  
"Yes, I am," Draco bit out while following Tom up the stairs. Though Draco had fought on Dumbledore's side during the War, it didn't necessarily make him a pleasant and agreeable fellow.  
  
Tom led Draco into the first room on the right at the top of the stairs. On the far side of the room there was a fire roaring in its grate. He could also see the small jar of floo powder on the brick mantle.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, the floo powder is ready and waitin' on the mantle," Tom said good-naturedly.  
  
Draco nodded. Yes, I can see that you twit. I'm not blind. "Thanks." I really need to work on my "please and thanks yous." They don't sound sincere to my ear and one day, that could end my life. Acting (and vigilance) was everything in his line of work.  
  
"No problem, son," Tom said while exiting the room. As the peeling door closed behind him, Draco strode towards the fireplace and plucked up a bit of floo powder.  
  
Dumbledore better have something good to say. And with that as his last thought, Draco through the powder in, walked into the grate, and shouted for Dumbledore's office. With a thud, Draco landed on Professor Dumbledore's plush carpet.  
  
---  
  
"Welcome to my office, Mr. Malfoy," the professor said with an amused voice. One did not get to see a Malfoy sprawled out haphazardly across a floor everyday.  
  
Picking himself up off the floor, Draco asked, "What information do you have for me, sir?" Draco sneered to himself. Sir my arse. At least my "sir" sounded like I meant it. Bet that old man can see through any act though.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I would first like to say that I believe that Miss Virginia Weasley is completely innocent-"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Well if you had seen the evidence against...Virginia... you wouldn't be so quick to say you believe her." Here, Draco gave a full blown sneer. One that said I-am-more-privileged- than-you. "And running like she did made her look even more guilty!"  
  
"I have seen the evidence, Mr. Malfoy. And to your last statement, I asked Ginny myself, before she left my office, why she ran from you." Dumbledore said all this without looking disturbed by Draco's vehemence on the subject of Ginny Weasley's supposed involvement with the Dark Arts.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Miss Weasley, before you go, I have one last question," Professor Dumbledore said from behind his desk. His eyes were not sparkling, yet they weren't emanating coldness or dislike.  
  
"All right, Professor," Ginny agreed.  
  
"Why did you run from Draco Malfoy?" Was the question.  
  
Ginny bowed her head. I should've expected this question. "I was so frightened of him. I wasn't thinking! He said he would make said he would make sure I would be found guilty because he would be presenting my trial to Fudge and the rest of the Ministry. Or, that's what he implied would happen," Ginny said. She looked like she was already heading off to Azkaban. She looked up at Dumbledore. "He frightened me and that's why I ran," she said without subterfuge. *END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Just trust me, Mr. Malfoy," the professor said quietly. "To me, it looked like the girl had been set up with all those books. Why were there not any Dark curses surrounding them?"  
  
"We never said she practiced the Dark Arts herself, only that she kept them in her bookstore for sale. They, as you should know, were marked for sale. Some even had "sold" written on a piece of paper and spell-o- taped to the front cover. The writing was tested against her writing and it was a perfect match!" Draco said, defending his team. They too were shocked at the lack of protection around the books.  
  
"No one would leave those books unguarded the way she supposedly did! There was only one bit of magic guarding them and that was the collopotus spell that locked the door of the cellar the books were hidden in," Dumbledore said, trying his best to mollify the young Malfoy.  
  
"Whatever, Professor! All I want to do is my job. My job, at the moment, requires me to find a Miss Virginia Anne Weasley and take her to the Ministry!" Draco yelled, finally losing his patience.  
  
"All right, Mr. Malfoy. I will tell you where she is. Or more correctly, where she is heading," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Ginny Weasley is currently in the Forbidden Forest, at my suggestion-"  
  
"What?!" Draco yelled. Why have the gods and goddesses cursed me with such foolish people to deal with? What did I ever do to them?  
  
"To find Arnie Switch who is also known as Old Man Switchfoot." The professor had continued as if there had been no interruption. "She is seeking his wisdom," he added and when seeing Draco's incredulous look, Dumbledore said, "No, Mr. Malfoy. He is not a fictional character."  
  
Draco muttered something that was indiscernible to the headmaster's ears. But Old Man Switchfoot was just in the stories my mum use to read to me when I was small.  
  
"I will give you the same directions I gave Miss Weasley. Follow the only path that runs through the forest until you come to a fork in the road. Once you get there, turn left. You will come upon many forks in the road and you must always turn to the left and never leave the road. If you follow these directions, you will come to a cottage beside a lake. That is where you shall find your young Miss Weasley. More than likely, you will find her on the path before you reach the cottage since it a two and a half day walk."  
  
Draco gave a heavy sigh. "All right, Professor," Draco said, not looking forward to the walk ahead of him. "Thanks for the information." Hey! That one almost sounded genuine. I always was a fast learner...  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy. Ginny will probably be using an object called the Globus Obtego. It makes her invisible to the naked eye. I can give you some beans, if you like, that will make you invisible and also allow you to see anything else that is using some means of turning itself transparent." Dumbledore pulled out what looked like Bertie Bott's vomit flavored beans. "These here are one of my more brilliant ideas. No one would eat these because of what they look like. I can see by the expression on your face what you think these beans are. No, they aren't Bertie's vomit flavored beans. They are simply designed to look that way. These are the beans that will turn you invisible," Dumbledore said with a look of self-satisfaction on his face and held the beans out to Draco. "They actually taste quite nice," the headmaster said with a small chuckle.  
  
Draco took the beans with a look of incredulity but pocketed them anyway. He started walking towards the door, but:  
  
"One more thing, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. Draco turned to listen. "Try to listen to Ginny's side of the story and show some mercy. If you don't, you will be acting just like your father would act."  
  
Draco inclined his head in aknowlegence and walked out of the room. Who the hell does he think he is? He couldn't possibly how evil my father was. And how truly different I am than him. May he rot in hell where his damned body is! Dumbledore is such a Gryff! All kind and caring and merciful. Those who practice the Dark Arts don't deserve kindness and mercy!  
  
Draco walked out through the front doors and looked towards the Forbidden Forest. Nothing was stirring. And even though it was around 2 p.m., the thick branches made the Forest look like it was midnight inside. It was hauntingly forbodding. I'm a man now and an Auror at that! Why should I be scared of a stupid forest? Draco convinced himself that it was his first trip into the Forest that had scarred him for life. Draco stopped just outside the Forest line. I always say a person should face their fears. And with that, Draco stepped into the forest.  
  
---  
  
Ginny reached the second fork in the road. OK, Dumbledore said to always go left. Ginny's wand light flickered over the thickets and briars at her feet, making them look alive. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. I don't have any happy thoughts! And what the bloody hell was that noise? OK, OK Ginny. Think. What was that song mum use to sing? That sweet, relaxing song she use to sing when I was little and couldn't go to sleep? Oh sod it all! I can't remember with these little-  
  
Ginny gave a shrill scream as she landed in a heap at the base a one very knarled tree stump. She bumped her head and slumped against...something. And passed out. New broken ankle and all.  
  
---  
  
Draco was definitely in shape. He had had to jump many roots that had stuck up way too high for any normal tree and he hadn't even broken a sweat. He had seen a great variety of magical animals and they fascinated him. There had been a giant bird in a very tall tree that had swooped down past his face. The color of the bird's plumage had included gold, silver, purple, blue, green, and hints of orange. It was very beautiful.  
  
At the second fork in the road, a strange wind started to blow. It chilled him to his bones. The wind also brought him a haunting sound. It sounded like someone whispering and crying. What is with me and all these noises I hear?  
  
There seemed to be something in the road ahead. And whatever it was seemed to be making the noise he heard on the wind. As he stealthily drew nearer, he noticed a mass of tangled red hair. It was the Weaslette!  
  
"Hey Weasel!" Draco yelled. She jumped and looked ready to pass out (again-but Draco didn't know she had passed out earlier).  
  
When Draco was standing next to her, he noticed the ankle sticking out at odd angles from her leg. "Bloody hell Weasel, what did you do?" Draco spit out.  
  
"Don't swear Mal-Ferret. I tripped over this blasted root and broke my ankle. I don't know any healing spells," Ginny said with just as much hate in her voice.  
  
"Well this is your lucky day Weasel. I happen to know a few that could help you." With a flick of his wand, the bone was mended. But the pain was still there.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy," Ginny said, eyeing him tiredly. "I won't be able to walk anywhere with you tonight. I'm just about dead from all the walking."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to die then. I'm not carrying you and I'm not sleeping in the woods!"  
  
"Malfoy!" Ginny said angrily. "I am staying right here till the morning. I have walked all bloody day and its starting to get late." She checked her Muggle watch. "It's 10 p.m. on the dot and I've been walking since 1:30!" And with that she cast a sleeping charm on him and magically lowered him to a clear spot on the ground. Casting a warming charm on both of them, she proceeded to fall asleep 5 feet away from Draco under a 120 foot tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you're reading this, please, please, please review. I don't even know if I should continue this story. And when you review (cuz you KNOW you will...) it would be helpful if you gave me some ideas...*sheepish grin*  
  
Love ya all,  
Mary 


End file.
